How a princess celebrates her birthday
by Zaywrites
Summary: Rein wants to celebrate her birthday but he prince is busy on his paper works.


**How a princess celebrates her birthday**

I don't have any idea about our blue haired lady's birthday. But, how will she celebrate if the man she loves is always buried six feet under paper works?

I do not own any FBNFH character.

At Sunny Kingdom…

 **7:00 am**

Rein woke up unusually early. She bathed quickly, put on her favorite dress, and fixed her hair in long wavy curls. She made her way towards the dining hall with a huge smile crossing her features.

 **7:05**

"Happy birthday, my dear daughters!" Elsa squealed, launching herself at the two princesses. She grabbed their hands and pulled them in her arms.

"Thank you, mom!" The twin beamed, returning the tight hug.

The breakfast was so lively. Camelot allowed the twin to behave in any manner they want since it is their birthday. She will endure, no matter how un-princess-like their acts are today.

On one hand, Truth allowed them to roam around the town without any guard or Camelot tailing them. But this is Truth we're talking about. He still hired ninjas… of course.

 **8:00**

"Are you sure I can use this?" Fine asked, looking at the pearly earrings with googly eyes.

"Of course! You would definitely look cuter with those," Rein beamed. Fine threw her arms around her sister, pulling her to a tight hug.

"Thank you, Rein…" Fine sang. They danced in circles, jumped in their bed, and tossed the pillows around. After getting tired of prancing around, they slumped on the floor, laughing their hearts out.

"We're of marrying age, Fine…" the older twin mumbled softly as she stared at the ceiling. Fine blushed, knowing that she's the first to marry because she's already engaged to Jewelry kingdom.

On one hand, Rein is still dealing with some problems with her prince. Shade is not the type to rush things. He's a future king. His kingdom needs him like she does.

"I-I am still not thinking about marriage…" Fine announced, swinging her feet out of bed.

"Ah, really?" Rein teased, wriggling her eyebrows. Fine blushed under her sister's speculating eyes.

"Then, what is Bright-sama doing outside?" Rein notified, pointing at the handsome blond clothed in his best princely robe.

"EHHH?! He's already here?!" Fine gushed, patting her dress down and dashed across the halls.

 **8:45**

Rein watched through the window (because she would be too jealous if she watched in closer view). As expected the young couple got all flustered upon seeing each other. Camelot was sniffing on her handkerchief as she waved them goodbye. As usual, Lulu is busy noting everything the head maid says.

Then, her sister and her once crush sauntered off. What a lovely couple. Sigh.

If only Shade is a bit more affectionate and caring like Bright. But she can't be selfish. He has a kingdom to tend to.

The blue haired princess slumped back on her bed, racking her brains to make her birthday special.

 _Special…_

"Now, what should I do?" She muttered under her breath, eyes vacantly staring at the ceiling.

Her eyes dropped on her phone which has been silent for a while now.

"Why is he not calling yet?" She frowned.

Exhaling deeply, she jumped out of bed and looked at herself on the full-length mirror.

"I guess he's still busy even on this day…" She commented.

It is a very special day to celebrate with the one you'll spend your entire lifetime with.

At least to her. What about Shade? He's never the romantic type. Or is she just overthinking?

She screamed in frustration, unable to arrive at an answer.

"Am I special Shade?"

 **10:00**

The blue haired lady dove on the gifts and birthday cards. She rummaged the items to find his but to no avail.

He could have at least dropped a birthday message.

Rein bit her lower lip and suppressed the tears.

 **11:00**

The princess dropped by on a nearby shop to purchase cake. If Shade can't ask her out, she will force him!

She smiled warmly as she hugged the cake box with their favorite cake inside. As soon as she left the pastry shop, her ears caught loud and quick footsteps. At north, there's a group of guys looming towards her.

She sweat dropped. Luckily she didn't drop the cake.

 **11:05**

"WAHHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!" Rein screamed as her insane admirers sprinted towards her like savage animals.

 **11:06**

She's still running.

 **11:07**

Someone pulled her to a narrow corner.

 **11:08**

"T-Toma?" Rein whispered. Toma grunted in reply.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Toma glared. "Quiet. They'll find us…" he admonished.

The princess nodded in compliance. The silver haired prince sighed in relief when Rein's fan boys vanished. (They are clueless that Truth's hired ninjas disposed the insane guys. No blood spilling of course.)

"Why are you alone anyway?" Toma asked.

He suddenly heard the young princess sniffing. Toma panicked when he saw tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"H-hey… are you all right?" He asked, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I hope it was Shade who found me…" She choked out, scrubbing the tears away with her sleeve.

Toma sighed. He's not the type who could ever understand girly problems. He still cares about the girl though. "Is there anything you want? I heard it's your birthday…" he offered, glad that the darkness in the corner hid the blush dusting his cheeks and ears.

Rein somehow stopped crying. She still looked sad, however.

 **11:30**

"How did you find me?" Rein asked.

Toma raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"I was running from… girls…" he grumbled as he fiddled a strand of his bangs. A bashful blush spread across his face.

Rein's eyes lit up. "OHHHH… so Toma has fangirls too!" She bluntly remarked. The addressed guy blushed harder, his jaw dropped a few centimeters.

"TOMA-KUUUUN is so cuuuute!" The princess teased. Toma's face went redder and he collapsed.

"T-Toma?! I'm sorry!" Rein screamed.

She didn't know the once villain can be very sensitive to compliments.

 **11:35**

"Happy birthday…" Toma greeted. Rein smiled and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you!" She replied the giggled softly. Toma smiled.

"For you and for your sister,"

He opened her palms and placed two key chains with a sun pendant.

"Be careful, okay?" He reminded then ruffled her hair.

Rein nodded.

They didn't know that a pair of jealous eyes saw the entire scenario.

 **1:00**

Rein arrived at Moon Kingdom.

 **1:05**

"Prince Shade, princess Rein has arrived…" the maid informed on the other side of the double doors.

Rein patted her hair and nervously held the cake box.

"Let her in…" there was the impassive voice she missed a lot.

The princess mumbled a soft "thank you" to the maid then strode inside the room. Piles of papers greeted her.

 _So, he's really busy…_

 **2:00**

"Is there something you need?" He blatantly asked.

Rein felt her heart clench. She waited for an hour for him to finally give her his attention and this is what she gets? She deserves better treatment!

"Do you think I only go here when I need something?" She grumbled.

The prince exhaled deeply then occupied the seat across her.

"Okay. Then, what do you want me to do for you?" he rephrased. Veins popped on her forehead.

 _Isn't that the same thing?!_

Rein had to hold the armrests to stop her fists from flying.

 **2:02**

"Hey, I'm sorry. Look at me… Rein," the prince pleaded.

Rein was irritated because he didn't look sorry at all.

Besides, he still hasn't greeted her.

"Ne, Shade…" she began. Shade sighed. _Finally, she's talking._

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply.

"Do you…?" The words are stuck in her throat. A part of her is scared to know his answer.

 _Was I ever loved by you?_

Shade lifted his eyebrows at her silence. His eyes dropped on the box on her lap.

"What is that?" he asked, eyeing the suspicious icing sticking out of the box.

Rein snapped back to reality. "O-Oh…this…" she mumbled, opening the container.

"NOOOO! The caaaaaake!" She cried. The sweet food was ruined because of the sprinting she did earlier.

 **3:00**

Shade stared as his princess gobbled down the cake he prepared. She's not the glutton-type, unlike her twin who attacks any food in sight. What on Fushigiboshi happened to make her act like this?

"Shade?" The sun princess spoke between bites.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to the park?" She asked, eyes hopefully looking up at him.

"Okay, next week," He calmly answered.

Rein choked. "No! It has to be today!" she demanded.

Another rare sight. His princess was never this demanding. Most of the time, she understands his situation and never questioned his absence and lack of participation in keeping their relationship alive.

"You know that I can't…" He flatly retorted.

"But it has to be today…" Rein mumbled, dropping the spoon on her plate.

The moon prince never felt this puzzled… and anxious.

 _Did he miss something important today?_

 **3:30**

 _Cake… Mood swings… sudden increase in appetite…_

Shade's face drained all its colors.

 _Shi— did I cross the line that night?_

He gasped then spared his princess a glance. Rein tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Shade massaged his temples, trying to calm himself. _Try to remember… try to remember…_

" _The cake!"_

" _It has to be today…"_

Rein looked like she's going through something.

"Shade?"

The moon prince cleared his throat. He must face this like a man.

"Let's go back to your kingdom," he spoke. Rein noticed the crack in his tone.

"Are you okay?" The princess worriedly asked.

"I-I have to admit I'm not ready yet… but I will do everything for you, Rein…" The prince pledged pulling his princess to a tight hug.

"Ready for what?" Rein asked, but her prince didn't hear her.

 _Cra— how will I tell mom that I'm going to be a father before I become a king?_

 **4:00**

Shade kept on shifting on his seat as the carriage neared the Sunny kingdom. Rein felt more disappointed. This is not how she wants to spend her day.

Just a few more hours and her birthday is over. But her prince didn't say anything about her birthday yet. It doesn't look like he has planned a surprise either.

The carriage pulled over the castle's towering gates. Shade robotically entered the palace. Rein walked behind him with a depressed look on her face.

"My, we're honored to have you here, prince Shade…" Elsa greeted. Shade bowed politely.

His nervousness doubled when King Truth entered the receiving halls.

"Oh, what did we do to earn your visit, prince Shade?" Truth warmly spoke.

Shade clenched his fists and collapsed on his knees. Their kindness is guilt-tripping him.

"I'm sorry… I have done something which should have not been done yet…" He stumbled over his words.

Truth and Elsa exchanged glances then looked at their daughter who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Rein is… Rein is… pre—"

Shade was cut off with Camelot's sniff.

"Our princesses are so lucky to have princes who went all the way here just to celebrate their birthday…" the old woman spoke.

Shade's eyes grew wide. Rein gasped.

 _Birthday…_

 _Birth…day?_

 _BIRTHDAY?!_

"Rein!" The moon prince yelled and grabbed Rein's shoulders. The princess shrieked in shock.

He sighed in relief and pulled her to a hug.

"I thought you were pregnant…" He calmly spoke.

"EHHHHH?!"

 **5:00**

After an hour of explaining and escaping Truth's wrath, Shade was finally pardoned.

"So, you forgot it was my birthday?" Rein huffed.

"No. I didn't…" The prince denied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to a slow dance.

"It's okay… there is still next year… besides I've heard something which is really rare…" she smiled.

Shade felt his heart flip.

"You said you'll do anything for me, right?" Rein stifled a giggle then wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _Was I that busy? When was the last time I said I love her? When was the last time I asked her out? How much hurt have I already inflicted?_

 _I even forgot her birthday._

Shade cupped her face and captured her lips with his.

"Well… I-I also don't get that everyday…" Rein mumbled against his chest.

"I love you…" He confessed.

"That's rare too…"

"I'm sorry… Rein…" he spoke as he buried his face on her shoulder.

"I'm okay…" Rein beamed, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"You're the one who had to endure because I was busy…"

"Let's forget it… there's still time, we can still celebrate!" Rein suggested.

 **9:00**

Shade escorted her back to Sunny kingdom. On his way back to his kingdom, he remembered something.

"Crap. I forgot about him,"

Somewhere…

"Untie me!" Toma lashed out.

He was abducted by a group of palace guards who coincidentally have the Moon kingdom's crest on their uniforms.


End file.
